


Who the hell is Bucky

by Road1985



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post Civil War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: Justo al final de los hechos ocurridos en Civil War, Steve, Bucky y los demás están en Wakanda y Steve no sabe cuando las cosas volverán a la normalidad, cuando Bucky y él podrán tener la oportunidad que llevan toda la vida esperando





	

\- Al final parece que voy a morir así. – Bucky dejó escapar una amarga y dolorosa carcajada, que pronto se convirtió en tos. – Después de todo mi destino es morir en medio de la nieve y con un brazo menos.- aunque el más leve movimiento era una agonía se volvió hacia Steve que permanecía a los más dos de la aeronave. – Por lo menos esta vez no estoy solo en medio de la nada. 

\- Nadie va a morir aquí. Ya he hablado con Tchala y nos acoge en Wakanda. Sus médicos son los mejores. Dice que se siente fatal por lo ocurrido y que hará cualquier cosa para ayudar. 

Steve se dio la vuelta mientras ponía el avión en piloto automático. Miró con preocupación, que ocultaba sin embargo la desesperación que sentía, a su amigo. El avión no estaba preparado para una circunstancia así. No disponía de camilla y mucho menos de un equipo médico de emergencia. 

Lo había tenido que dejar tenido en el suelo. Había contenido la hemorragia con trozo de tela de su camiseta y tan sólo podía rezar para llegar cuanto antes a su destino y que Bucky aguantara hasta entonces. 

No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen, Tony hiriendo casi mortalmente a Bucky. Su mejor amigo de los últimos años, más que un amigo podía de ir incluso, a punto de matar a la persona más importante de toda su vida. Si hubiera tenido que elegir… si hubiera tenido que ponerse en medio… aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso era precisamente lo que había hecho al enfrentarse a Tony, defender a Bucky y llevárselo.

Pero no lo sentía, no lamentaba haber salvado la vida de Bucky, de su compañero de vida, del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Dejó al avión dirigirse solo a su destino y se levantó del asiento y se arrodilló en la parte trasera del avión junto a Bucky. 

Hacia ya varios minutos que su compañero guardaba silencio, tiempo que Steve había pasado entre sus pensamientos. 

Temió lo peor, temió que el suero resultados supersoldado no fuera lo bastante fuertes para mantenerlo con vida. Acercó una mano a su rostro y la colocó bajo su nariz.

Sobró aliviado. Respiraba, con dificultad, pero todavía respiraba. Todavía les quedaban al menos tres horas de viaje hasta Wakanda, tal vez un poco más y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para mantener estable a Bucky.

Stark le había golpeado bien. El odio hacía el hombre que había matado a sus padres… Tony nunca nadie comprendería que Bucky no había sido culpable de lo sucedido, que Bucky y el Soldado de invierno eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Stark odiaba a la figura del asesino, si rostro, el recuerdo que traía a su mente y nada de lo que Steve le hubiera dicho habría cambiado sus actos, ni la violencia con la que había arremetido contra él.

\- Sigo vivo. – Bucky se echó a reír con un ataque de tos. – No me importa morir, tengo demasiados pecados que espiar. 

\- Bucky. 

\- Pero si muero, - Interrumpió a Steve. – Al menos esta vez no estoy solo. Tu estas aquí conmigo.

Intentó incorporarse, como si pudiera hacerlo con las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, como si quisiera hacerse el fuerte y capaz frente a Steve. Como si él capitán no lo conociera mejor que a si mismo.

Cayó de nuevo contra el suelo, con un único y animalescos saliendo de su garganta. Apretó los ojos, el brazo que ya no tenía, otra vez, parecía volver a desgarrarse de su cuerpo cada pocos segundos, todo su cuerpo magullado protestaba por cada movimiento y cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo metálico y frío del avión apenas se dio cuenta ya.

\- Deja de esforzarte; te harás más daño.

Steve le obligó a quedarse tumbado. Se separó para darse la vuelta pero Bucky me sujetó la mano con fuerza y tiró de él. 

Se quedaron mirando en silencio un momento, un largo segundo, eterno en realidad. Había tanto por decirse, tanto que los dos querían confesar al otro. Pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca, a comenzar a desnudar su alma.

Incluso después de lo ocurrido, parecía más difícil mostrarse débil, sincero, volver a ser los muchachos de Brooklyn tanto tiempo atrás.

\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Pero tu necesitas dormir. 

\- Si cierro los ojos es posible que no despierte. 

\- No digas tonterías. – Steve sonrió, no sin la ayuda de un gran esfuerzo para mostrarse tranquilo. – Tienes el suero en ti, has sobrevivido a cosas peores. – Bucky tiró con más fuerza de su brazo, sin apartar sus ojos claros de Steve. El capitán respiró con fuerza y sonrió más calmado. – Vale, yo también tengo miedo, pero no voy a permitir que mueras, no en este avión, no sin luchar.

\- ¿Conmigo hasta el final?

\- Juntos hasta el final Bucky. 

Tal vez no fueran más que palabras bonitas, tal vez no era más que un mantra que se decían el uno al otro desde críos. Pero todavía servía, siempre servía y logró sin problemas que Bucky durmiera.

*

Tan solo hablaron un par de veces antes de que Bucky entrara en criogenización. Steve intento quitarle la idea de la cabeza, intento convencerle de que las cosas podían hacerse de otro modo. 

Pero Bucky era un testarudo, un completo cabezota y no hubo nada que el capitán pudiera decir para evitar perder a su mejor amigo una segunda vez.

Sin saber cuando volvería a verle, cuando alguno de los médicos de Wakanda le daría esperanzas de que podían sacar al soldado de invierno de la cabeza de Bucky, Steve tuvo que ver pasar las semanas y los meses, tuvo que permanecer sentado como si del príncipe que esperaba poder despertar a Blancanieves, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

\- Cap, ahora que Tony ya no nos tiene tanto en su punto de mira pensábamos pasar la noche vieja en casa en América. – Dijo Sam asomando la cabeza en el umbral de la habitación de Steve. - ¿Te apuntas? Seguro que puedes aliviar tus penas con algún ligue.

Steve dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la cama y sonrió.

\- Gracias por pensar todavía en mi para salir, pero no. Prefiero quedarme.

\- Ya. Sigues esperando que Bucky despierte hoy. - El capitán suspiró, no le hacía falta dar una respuesta con palabras como para que Sam la supiera. – Perdona, no pretendía decirlo así. 

\- Tranquilo, lo entiendo. No soy la mejor compañía ahora mismo. – Seb levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. – Además, eso de celebrar el año nuevo no es lo mío; he perdido muchas fiestas de fin de año. No estoy preparado para ello ahora.

Steve salió a su balcón mientras Sam se marchaba. La vista era preciosa, Tchala les había dado las mejores acomodaciones posibles. No había exagerado cuando había dicho que les iba a compensar de sobras por lo ocurrido. 

Desde su balcón podía ver toda la selva, la tierra en su estado más salvaje, más puro. Por lo que sabía, todavía no se había hecho mapas de toda aquella zona y eso le gustaba al Capitán. 

Tony sabía donde estaban, podía aparecer allí en cualquier momento en busca de Bucky, pero parecía que aquel territorio virgen pera intocable para cualquier forastero y Tony les estaba dejando tranquilos.

De acababa el año y menudo año. Sonrió. ¿Quién le iba decir el enero pasado que las cosas Iban a terminar así? Si no fuera porque Bucky era quien estaba sufriendo allí, si no fuera porque su amigo era la víctima de todo aquello, había sido un buen año.

\- Bucky… pasaste años cuidando de mi y cuando llego mi momento de hacerlo, mira donde hemos terminado. Ahora solo puedo esperar que los mejores científicos del mundo encuentren la forma de devolverme a mi mejor amigo. Si hubiera sabido con el tiempo que contábamos cuando volví a encontrarte, te lo habría dicho; te habría dicho lo que sentía, habría sido sincero contigo.

\- Podrías decirlo ahora. 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Steve y durante un segundo se quedó clavado en el sitio, con la mirada puesta en la nada.

Temía darse la vuelta y descubrir que se estaba volviendo loco, que la voz de Bucky solo estaba en su cabeza y que al darse la vuelta su amigo no estaría allí. 

\- Vamos Stevie, creo que has salvado el mundo unas cuantas veces como para tener miedo ahora a girar te y mirar a los ojos a tu viejo amigo. Creo que no me conservo tan mal. 

La mano en su hombro le dejó sin aliento, convertido en una estatua incapaz de moverse.

\- Si se trata de una broma… Le dije a Tchala que quería ser el primero en saber si algo cambiaba. 

\- Lo sé, escuché esa conversación. Yo le dije que no, que si las cosas salían mal, si despertaba y seguía siendo el soldado de invierno, si nada había cambiado…

\- No quiero saberlo. 

La sola idea de la decisión que había tomado Bucky aquel día y de la que él no sabía nada, le ponía de los nervios.

\- Steve, date la vuelta. Mírame. 

Dejó pasado unos segundos, si se estaba volviendo loco no quería saberlo. Eso significaría que no podía seguir siendo el Capitán América, no podía seguir salvando al mundo si oía voces en su cabeza, si tenía visiones de gente que no estaba allí. 

Giró sobre si mismo, casi con los ojos cerrados, con miedo. Pero ahí estaba su deseo de año nuevo, lo único con lo que llevaba soñando semanas.

Bucky estaba delante de él. Bucky, su Bucky, el mismo Bucky que había sido su mejor amigo, su compañero y porque no decirlo, el hombre de sus sueños. 

Bucky estaba allí, sonriéndole, saludando le un nuevo brazo izquierdo, igualmente metálico pero carente de la estrella roja.

Su brazo brillaba y relucía, pero también sus ojos claros brillaban, también lo hacía su sonrisa… o tal vez no fuera más que la imaginación de Steve. Fuera como fuera, la emoción era increíble. 

\- Estás… increíble. 

\- Si tu lo dices.

\- Bucky...

\- No se quien soy ahora mismo. No soy el Bucky que conociste, creo que tampoco soy el soldado de invierno, pero James Barnes ya no existe. 

Todo fue fácil de repente en la mente de Steve, en sus sentimientos. Caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de Bucky y acarició su mejilla.

Nunca habían tenido un contacto tan directo, tan íntimo entre ellos, pero nada parecía extraño, nada parecía fuera de lugar. 

Se hizo el silencio mientras sus miradas se juntaban y todo parecía perfecto, junto con debería haber sido siempre. 

Tiró de la barbilla de Bucky y le obligó a acercarse a él.

\- Yo sé quién eres, Bucky. Se que eres mi mejor amigo, se que has luchado durante setenta años para que una parte de ti se mantuviera viva, para volver conmigo. 

\- Dicho así, suena como si… - Bucky no intento ocultar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. No había muchas cosas que pudiera ocultar a Steve a esas alturas. – No puedo sentir algo así por ti. No estoy preparado, tu tampoco. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas y…

Steve no escuchó más que unas palabras de todo lo que Bucky estaba diciendo. No quería saber lo difíciles que iban a ser las cosas el miedo que tanto Bucky como él, sentían… no quería saber nada de eso. 

No quería saber las cosas malas cuando estaban solos en aquella terraza, en unos de los lugares más hermosos del mundo, completamente solos.

\- Lo único que se ahora mismo es que tu eres Bucky y yo soy Steve. Hasta donde se, el Capitán América ya no existe, igual que el Soldado de Invierno. Ninguno de los dos forman parte de nuestras vidas en el presente. 

\- ¿Dónde nos deja eso? – Dijo Bucky con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. – Parece que los dos estamos igual de perdidos entonces.

\- No, ninguno de los dos está perdido. – Susurró Steve acercando sus labios poco a poco hasta los de Bucky. Los acarició con el pulgar y sonrió también. – Porque se lo que quiero hacer ahora mismo y creo que tú también me sabes.

Pasaron unos minutos, tal vez un segundo, incluso una hora. Pero poco les importó. Poco le importó a Bucky; porque se tomó su tiempo para decidir hacerlo; para acercarse a Steve, apretar su cuerpo contra la barandilla de la terraza y besarle. 

Colocó las manos sobre la barandilla, Steve apenas tenía sitio para moverse y menos con la rodilla de Bucky entre sus piernas. 

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento, para dejarse llevar por el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida (aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo tampoco)

El débil gemido que surgió de la garganta de Steve hizo reír a Bucky.

\- Si haces cosas así, los malos no te van a tomar en serio.

\- Pero a ti te gusta.  
Fuegos artificiales comenzaron a surcar el cielo. Los dos se volvieron hacia el espectáculo de luz y sonido. Innumerables colores llenaron la noche estrellada.

Steve rodeó la cintura de Bucky aunque este pareció percatarse. Simplemente dejó caer el cuerpo hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. 

\- Feliz año nuevo, Steve.

\- Feliz… vida nueva, Bucky.


End file.
